The present invention relates in general to an enclosure and enclosure kit for encapsulating a splice or splices between main and service cables, such as telephone cables, the splice or splices being potted to prevent the entry of moisture.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a re-enterable cable splice enclosure and kit which permit the addition or deletion of service connections as required by increases and decreases in the number of subscribers. The potting compound is of a type which is readily removable for access to add or delete service connections.
Prior re-enterable cable splice enclosures known to me are either cumbersome, heavy units incorporating large numbers of parts, or they require discarding at least some of the components of the enclosure and the replacement thereof with new, substitute components, or both.